


Various Shades of Gray

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Conversations, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Life isn't just black and white
Relationships: Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse
Kudos: 3
Collections: One Million Words





	Various Shades of Gray

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Various Shades of Gray  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Sookie Stackhouse, Arlene Fowler (Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Life isn't just black and white  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt "black and white" for the [A Drabble/Icon Challenge](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/tag/challenge%3A%20drabble%2Ficon) at 1_million_words

"You can't love him, Sookie. Not him."

"Why not?"

Arlene looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "Because he's a vampire, that's why." She didn't understand why she had to explain this to her. Everyone knew vampires were evil to the core. "He's evil." 

But just because Bill was a vampire that didn't mean he was evil. Life wasn't black and white; there were various shades of gray in it too.

"I'm in love with Bill and I'm going to tell him."

"Sookie, wait..."

But it was too late she had already walked out of the bar.


End file.
